


don't give up on your dreams, keep sleeping

by kylorella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a heavy sleeper and a kinky sleeper, Consensual Somnophilia, Couch Sex, F/M, Idk I'm bad at tagging lol, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/pseuds/kylorella
Summary: Rey knew that Ben was a heavy sleeper. Any time she attempted to wake him up it always took multiple shakes, kisses to his cheeks, murmurs, whacks with a pillow, and so on. She never knew just how deep of a sleeper he was until the storm hit though. Ben gets some ideas in the aftermath.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> True Story - this was partially inspired by the fact that when I was in junior high, there was a crazy ice storm while I was staying with my aunt and cousins, and a giant tree fell on the back half of her house while I was still in bed. I did not wake up. They had to come shake me awake to get me out of the house. I still sleep just as heavy!
> 
> Also - I feel like all of the consensual somnophilia fics I've read so far are Rey being the one asleep, which I love! But I wanted to do a little twist on it this time and let Ben be the one on the receiving end :)

One night in August, Rey and Ben had just settled into bed. A severe thunderstorm was raging outside, but they both felt safe in their house, so they didn’t let it deter them much. Ben pulled Rey closer to him, tucking her head under his chin and running his fingers up and down her back until they both drifted off. Rey wasn’t sure how long it had been since they fell asleep, but at some point she woke up because she was wet. She couldn’t figure out what had happened at first until she lifted her head from Ben’s chest and saw that the clock on the nightstand had gone dark. That explains it, she thought to herself. As the storm continued to rage outside, the power must’ve been knocked out at some point, kicking off the fan they kept by the bed and the central air. Ben was still sound asleep, although he looked a little damp himself. Rey however, felt like she was melting. Sure, she might’ve grown up in the desert heat, but now that she knew the luxuries of air conditioning, she’s not sure how she made it so far without it.

She climbed out of the bed quietly and grabbed a shirt from the laundry basket as she walked towards the bathroom. She turned the faucet on so she could let some cool water run while she stripped off her sweaty shirt and replaced it with the other one, jumping when a loud crack of thunder shook the whole house. How Ben was sleeping through this she would never know. Rey slid her hand under the faucet and enjoyed the feeling of the icy water sliding over her hand and down her fingers. She gathered a little in her palm before bringing her hand up to her face, letting the chilled water slide from her forehead, down her face, and trickling off of her chin as she started to feel a little less heated. It didn’t replace the air conditioning but it was certainly better than nothing. Thunder continued to sound outside, so Rey assumed that the air wouldn’t be kicking back on anytime soon. 

Knowing that she likely wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, she slipped out of the dark room and padded down the stairs to the living room. She walked over to the shelf beneath the TV mounted on the wall and picked up the lighter they kept there, lighting some small candles that sat on the table next to their couch. After she was confident that she had enough light, she grabbed her worn paperback book off of the other end of the couch and plopped down to continue reading. Ben always teased that one day he’d replace her old, worn copy of “Pride and Prejudice” before it fell apart on her, but they both knew he’d never actually do it. She couldn’t even remember how many times she’d read the book at this point in her life, but she knew she could read it just as many times more without ever tiring of the words. Rey kicked her feet up onto the couch and settled in to read, listening still as the rain pelted against the windows of the room. 

Thunder cracked, lightning lit up the room every now and then, but Rey was off in her own little world, mostly tuning the noise out until she heard - no, felt - a huge crack of thunder, a flash of bright lightning, and the muffled sound of shattering glass. Her heart began to race and her hands flew up to her face to cover her eyes, not sure where the source of the break had come from. After a few seconds when she realized she hadn’t been hit with anything, she froze.

Ben.

He was still upstairs in the bedroom alone. 

She sprang off the couch and was running up the stairs two at a time, calling his name as she went. No response came. She made it to the top of the stairs and took a quick glance towards their bedroom, making sure no windows in the hall had shattered. She then hurried down the hallway, swinging the door open as she yelled Ben’s name again. The sight that met her was not pretty, and certainly not what she expected. The wind whistled through the room as stray raindrops hit Rey every few seconds. She could only see what was illuminated by the moonlight, but if she was seeing correctly, a branch from the large tree in their backyard had smashed through the roof of the house, breaking a window in the bedroom on it's journey down. Ben laid still on the bed. Rey had frozen for a second to take in the view but as soon as her thoughts caught up with what she was actually seeing, she hurried to the bed, shaking Ben. He didn’t look like he’d been hit by anything, but Rey knew her heart wouldn’t settle until he woke up. 

Ben wasn’t sure what was happening. All he knew is that one second he was asleep, and the next he woke up to Rey on top of him looking terrified and asking if he was OK, begging him to be OK. He blinked a few times, trying to register where the moisture pelting his face was coming from. He lifted a hand up to brush his long hair out of his face, looking up at Rey and mumbling “m’fine, m’fine, wha’s wrong?” 

“Ben, get up, get out of bed, you have to get up!” Rey exclaimed, climbing off of him as she pulled his hand. When Ben stood up out of the bed, he was a little more aware of the situation. He knew something about the room wasn’t quite right, but he couldn’t figure it out. He looked at Rey, confused.

“Rey, what the hell is going on? Are you ok?” he asked sleepily.

She lifted her hands to his shoulders as she spoke, turning him towards the shattered window. “I’m fine, but the window and the roof are not. We gotta clean this up before it gets worse!” 

Ben’s brain still hadn’t quite processed what it was seeing, but he knew from the urgency in Rey’s voice that the situation needed to be corrected as quickly as possible. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, flicking on the flashlight and shining it towards the branch now taking up the floor of their bedroom. The branch itself had broken off when it smashed through the roof, so Ben quickly made a plan of action. 

“Sweetheart, go downstairs and bring back as many garbage bags as you can carry, and grab the duct tape from the junk drawer.” He said, nudging Rey towards the door. She nodded, and started off towards the stairs, turning back briefly when he yelled “Oh! Bring the bucket under the sink and more flashlights if you find them!”. She started down the stairs to gather the supplies as Ben walked closer to assess the damage.

The branch in question seemed to have stayed mostly intact after puncturing the roof, aside from the chunk that snapped off towards the window. Ben backed away towards the closet, slipping on his boots so he wouldn’t accidentally step on a piece of glass. He placed his phone on the bed, flashlight aimed at the ceiling in a poor attempt to brighten the room. It was just enough that he could see the least dangerous places to step, which was good enough for him. Knowing that the window was already ruined, Ben figured the easiest plan of action would be to throw the branch out, cover the holes as quickly as possible, and then go from there. 

Ben turned when he heard Rey re-enter the room, where she walked to the bed and dumped garbage bags, two rolls of tape, and three large flashlights in the bucket. She started to move towards Ben but he stopped her.

“Go put shoes on babe, there’s some glass over here and I don’t want you to step on any.” he said. She walked to the closet, slipping her feet in the first shoes she could feel. They might have been snow boots based on the feeling of warm wool against her bare feet and legs, but it was good enough. She walked back towards Ben, grabbing a flashlight as she went. She clicked the button, but nothing happened. She smacked the light against her hands a couple of times, but still nothing. 

“Well, guess the batteries are dead in that one.” She chuckled as she tossed the dud light back to the bed. The next one lit up the room much brighter, so she sat it on the dresser and angled it towards the tree and Ben. 

Ben crouched down towards the floor, starting to look at the tree and see if there were any stray pieces of glass before picking it up. “Rey, check and make sure there aren’t any big glass pieces down there, we gotta get this outside so we can close this stuff up.” 

“There aren’t, we’re good!” She exclaimed, starting to lift the side nearest to her. 

Ben lifted his side of the tree branch and then stopped to look at Rey. “Ok, come towards me and we’re gonna toss this out the window. We’ve gotta throw it together to make sure it goes out, ready?”

“The WINDOW?! Ben, you can’t destroy our window!” Rey exclaimed.

“It’s already shattered Rey! This is the quickest and least messy way to get it back to the yard.”He explained.

Rey huffed in agreement, not liking the idea of shattering the window more, but also not seeing any other quicker options aside from dragging it through the house and out the front door. They lifted the branch together, swinging back once for momentum before launching it out the window into the backyard. Rey closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the glass shattering even more. 

Once the branch was out of the way, they grabbed the garbage bags and duct tape off of the bed, quickly working together to cover and tape the hole leading into their bedroom. They silently moved across the window, securing everything before moving on to the hole in the ceiling. Rey grabbed the small step ladder from the closet, setting it underneath so Ben could climb on top. He taped over the hole but made a small slit in the bag, placing the bucket underneath to catch any runoff from the rainwater. They worked together again to try and pick up what they could from the carpet, getting as many pieces of glass, branch, and drywall as they could and leaving the rest for morning or whenever the electricity came back. Once everything was taped up, the room black with the obstruction of light aside from the artificial light of the flashlight, Rey sat on the bed. She let out a breath and brushed the hair out of her face as Ben put his hands on his hips and turned towards her. 

“Well, that’s not quite how I expected to spend my night.” He deadpanned. Rey just laughed, flopping back on the bed. 

“Jesus Ben I thought you were dead.” she laughed. “That,” she motioned towards the window, “didn’t wake you up. I jumped on you and had to shake you awake for a solid 30 seconds before you even moved!” She scrubbed her hands down her face, laughing again at the ridiculousness of the situation. Ben sat on the bed and flopped back next to her. 

“I’m fine, just a hell of a sleeper I guess. The roof…..not so much.” he said, looking up at the bag on the ceiling. “I don’t think we can sleep in here tonight.”

“What, you think I’m going back to sleep tonight?! Not a chance, Benjamin. I was awake already from the heat, then thinking your husband is dead gets the adrenaline going, and then we heaved a tree branch, OUT OUR WINDOW, in a THUNDERSTORM!” she exclaimed. “I’m sweaty, I’m wired, and I’m also a tiny bit terrified.” she said as she turned her head to face him.

“Ok, fair” he laughed. “I think it’d be a while before I could go back to sleep anyways. And you are right about being sweaty. Wanna take a bath?”

“Ben there’s no way I could shower right now, not unless you want to stand on the outside of the tub and use your long giant arms to shine the flashlight in on me.”

“No Rey I meant a bath.” he said. “I know right now isn’t the most convenient time for ‘romance’ or something, but maybe we could grab some candles for light and take a bath to cool off some?” 

“Ok, that actually sounds great.” she said as she pushed up off of the bed. “I’ll go downstairs and grab some more candles, you take the flashlight and start running some water.”

As Rey exited the bedroom to gather more candles, Ben took the large flashlight and headed into the bathroom. He grabbed two towels and laid them out on the hamper next to the bathtub, and started to run the water. When he felt the temperature was cool enough, he put the plug in the drain to let the water fill. Rey entered the bathroom to find Ben standing near the tub, her arms full of candles of different sizes, scents, and variety. Ben walked over to grab the extra lighter hanging off of one of her fingers, and they both set to work lighting some different candles and placing them around the unlit room. Once Ben noticed the tub was just about half full, he turned the water off, sat the lighter on the bathroom counter, and turned to Rey.

“Ready to get in, baby?” Ben asked as he began to strip off his clothes. Rey nodded her agreement as she stood to admire Ben in the dim candlelight. The warm light of the tiny flames giving his face and torso a pleasant glow, spreading down when he removed his boxers. He held his hand out for Rey and she walked towards him, his hands reaching out to undress her when she stopped in front of him. Silently, he pulled off her top to reveal her bare chest, then moved his hands to her hips to pull down her shorts and panties, planting a small kiss to her belly button when he crouched to fully remove them. Rey stepped out of her shorts and kicked them to the side, and Ben turned to lower himself into the bathtub. He settled himself against the back edge, sinking into the cool water with a sigh of relief, and Rey followed, lowering herself into the empty space between his legs. 

“Oh, this water feels amazing.” Rey sighed, leaning back against Ben’s chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, letting the coolness of the water embrace their skin and remove the excess heat from their sweaty bodies. Ben reached to the shelves on the side, grabbing Rey’s shampoo as he nudged her shoulder.

“Lean back, wet your hair, I’ll wash it for you.” he said. She tilted her head under the water, and Ben squeezed a dollop of the honey scented soap into his palm, replacing the bottle and moving both hands up to massage into her scalp as she relaxed against him. Rey loved it when Ben washed her hair. His hands were so firm and applied just the right amount of pressure , and so big that they practically covered her entire scalp at once. When he finished, he nudged her down towards the water to help her rinse, and then repeated the same process with her conditioner. Rey then grabbed the sponge hanging off of the shower hook, squeezing her body wash onto the pouf and lathering up her chest, legs, and feet before handing it to Ben so he could run it over her back and down the backs of her legs as she knelt in front of him. When she was all rinsed off, she turned in the tub to face Ben, grinning at him.

“Your turn, dirty boy!” She exclaimed. Rey rinsed the sponge a little in the water, and then reapplied more of Ben’s soap, handing the sponge to him to run over his front and then she scooted forward to scrub at his back and further down. Once he was rinsed off, she started to repeat the same steps he had taken with her - helping him wet his hair, shampoo it, and applying his special conditioner. Rey never did understand why Ben was so particular about his hair products, but his long black tresses were always silky soft so she never complained. She gently massaged the conditioner into his hair, settling herself over his lap and pressing her chest against his. Ben closed his eyes and leaned back against the edge of the tub, letting his head dangle over the edge and relishing in the feeling of Rey’s tiny hands running through his hair. She tapped his shoulder when she finished, helping him adjust to rinse the conditioner back out. 

When Ben emerged from the water, Rey settled herself back against his chest for a moment as she rested her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. They stayed like that for a moment, pressing gentle kisses against each other, but both of them too exhausted to move any further than that. Rey turned again, settling herself between Ben’s legs and pressing her back to his chest, his arms coming up to wrap around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She sighed in contentment, settling against him as she closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Rey felt Ben’s chest shaking behind her, hearing him try to muffle his sounds of laughter.

“You good, Ben?” She asked him as she turned to peek at him out of one eye. He shook his head and looked at her, smiling.

“I slept through a tree shattering our window. A TREE. It’s so ridiculous it doesn’t even seem real.” He said. She laughed with him in agreement. 

“I knew you were a heavy sleeper but I never realized you’d be that bad!” She said. “It’s kind of worrying, actually.” She spoke with an edge of concern in her voice.

“Why is that?”

“If you slept through that, what else are you going to sleep through? What if someone was breaking into our house? What about if we ever have kids?” Rey inquired. 

“I guess we’ll just have to deal with that when the time comes. The kids part at least. Maybe it’s time to finally let Han install that alarm system he’s been bugging us about since we moved out here ‘away from civilization’, according to him.” Rey hummed in agreement, settling back against his chest. “It does make me think of….” he paused for a moment, hesitating.

“Never mind.” He said, the same time as Rey turned to speak.

“Think of what?” She said as he shook his head, brushing it off. “You know you can tell me anything, Ben.”

“I know, I know.” He said, running a hand up through his hair like he did when he was nervous. “I’ll tell you, but you’ll probably think it’s weird. Just….don’t laugh? If you think it’s weird then that is totally fine and we’ll just forget this ever happened and forget I ever said anything…” Rey lifted a finger to press against his lips, shushing him.

“Ben. Tell me. Please. I promise I won’t laugh at you, love.”

“Ok.” He took a deep breath. “Ok. You know how sometimes...you’re asleep, dreaming about how you’re flying above some field, or eating the best cake you’ve ever had, and it feels so real? It really feels like you’re suspended in the air, or you can almost taste the sweet, sugary frosting of the cake?” Rey nods and hums in agreement, silently letting Ben know he can continue. “Well….have you ever had a dream that you were doing...other things…..other things that felt so real, you almost couldn’t believe it when you woke up?”

“What kinds of other things?” She asked, somewhat confused.

“Like…..” he hesitated a moment before taking a breath and continuing. He knew Rey wouldn’t judge him or worry about him being honest with her, but he’s always been sort of afraid to mention this. Afraid that she would think it was too weird, too out there. They both had some “non-traditional” opinions on things, but this one could be taken the wrong way, he had always thought. “Like...sex things?”

“A sex dream? Oh yeah, absolutely.” She said, turning her head back again to look at him. She grinned a little before continuing. “I mean, I think you probably made me orgasm multiple times in my dreams before you ever got your hands on me for real, Ben.” He laughed beneath her, the tension in his body starting to melt away at her relaxed approach to the conversation. 

“Ok, noted.” He laughed again, continuing on. “When you’ve had those kinds of dreams though…….have you ever wondered if you’d sleep through it if it was actually happening?” He asked quietly.

She thought for a second before responding. 

“No, I don’t think I have? Or if I did I probably didn’t think too much about it.” She answered, but quickly followed up with “But you know it’s not weird if you have, right?”

“You don’t think so?”

“No, I’m sure that’s perfectly normal. And I’m sure you’re not the first person to have that kind of thought.” She answered. Ben raised his eyebrows and scoffed, as if he were saying ‘yeah you don’t have to tell me twice’, thinking about the different videos he’s seen online of exactly that. “Actually….I think that’s kinda hot.”

“You do?” He asked in surprise, looking down to see her looking back at him and biting her bottom lip. “Ah. You do.” He mused, knowing that was the look she got in her eyes when they talked about anything sex related that she seemed to enjoy or be interested in.

“Yeah, babe. I mean, I don’t think I’d be a heavy enough sleeper for that, but I’m down to try it if you want.” 

“Well……” he hesitated again as she looked up at him. “I was kind of thinking…..about you trying it on me…..” He sounded unsure. 

“Yeah? Yeah I mean you’re _clearly_ a heavier sleeper than I am.” She laughed, this time him laughing with her. “We can try it though sometime Ben. I’m always ready to try new things with you.”

Ben let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Ok. Ok.” He quickly continued. “I think...I think it would probably be best if we didn’t plan it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like….maybe set some ground rules for when, but honestly I think if I know for sure you’re going to do it one night, I don’t think I’d be able to actually fall asleep.”

“That’s understandable.” Rey chuckled quietly. “So what kind of ground rules would you want? I need you to tell me exactly what you are and are not OK with so I know everything beforehand. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with ever, but especially not if you’re asleep while I do it.”

Ben looked down at Rey, smiling. “Thank you. Thank you for not laughing, for understanding, for being so willing to try this for me.” He planted a kiss to her forehead. “Really, you already know the usual kinds of things I like and dislike in bed.” She nodded as he continued. “I think the only things for now would be to not tell me the night before, and let’s only try it - at least at first - on days where we don’t have to go anywhere the next day? Because if I wake up to you on top of me, or with your mouth on me, or anything else, I’m not letting you out of the bed for the rest of the day.” Rey shivered when he said that, his grip tightening around her.

“I like the sound of that.” She grinned up at him.

“I knew you would.” He laughed. His Rey, always so eager.

Rey turned and settled back against Ben’s chest, already plotting about how this new adventure would go.

The two remained silent after that conversation, enjoying the feel of being pressed against each other until Rey started to shiver. Ben climbed out of the tub to grab the towels they had set out earlier, first drying himself off, and then pulling Rey up towards him to help her dry before wrapping her up in the fluffy towel. They walked around the bathroom, blowing out what remained of the lit candles, before grabbing fresh clothes and heading downstairs to snuggle against each other on the sectional. Now that the adrenaline from the tree breaking the window and the roof had worn off, they both felt the exhaustion hit them. Within just a few minutes, they were both sound asleep, Ben laying down one side and Rey across the other, their heads nuzzled against each other as they dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin!

When Rey woke the next morning, it took her a moment to realize where she was. She was used to waking up in their large bed but as soon as she realized she was on the couch, then the memories of the previous night's events came tumbling back. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was daylight out at least. She stretched, feeling her muscles tensing and then relaxing from her head all the way to the tips of her toes before she turned to face the room. Just behind her head, Ben still slept, softly snoring and looking so peaceful. She admired him for a moment before her eyes scanned down the rest of his body, noticing the rise and fall of his chest under the old faded t-shirt he wore, one arm thrown over the back of the couch while the other dangled off of the edge, all the way down to the noticeable tent in his boxers. Rey thought back to their conversation the night before, when Ben had shared his new (to her) fantasy, and it didn’t take Rey too long to decide she was more than ready to give this a try right now. 

Rey slid off the couch quietly, crawling the couple of feet to the other edge that placed her just at the edge of Ben’s hip. She tested the waters a little, just to get an idea of how soundly asleep he might be - a kiss to his hip bone, a few kisses up and down his dangling arm. After all of that without so much as a flinch, she carried on with her plan. 

Rey lifted herself up onto her knees, placing her hands against the couch to steady herself before she leaned forward to mouth at the tent in Ben’s boxers. He wasn’t fully hard yet, so Rey placed a few gentle kisses on and around his already growing length, before she took a deep breath and used one hand to slide gently through the slit at the front and pull his length free. Leaving her hand at the base, Rey gently took the tip of Ben’s cock into her mouth, sucking lightly at the drip of precum already making its way out. She started to go further, sliding down his length and sucking a little more on each pass, feeling him growing beneath her hand until his cock stood at full attention - thick, heavy, and red between his strong thighs. When Rey knew he was fully hard, she adjusted her position just slightly, pressing one hand just between his thighs and the other against the edge of the couch for balance. Careful not to press too much weight from her chest into Ben’s side, she put her lips back on his length, starting to gently kiss and lick at it before taking him as deep into her throat as she could. 

On her first pass down, once Ben was buried as deep in her throat as she could stand, she heard a pained sigh escape his lips. At first Rey was worried that she had hurt Ben, so she quickly pulled off. As soon as she looked up at his pinched eyebrows, she knew that wasn’t the case. From the looks of it, she guessed Ben was having a dream that probably mirrored what was actually happening at the moment - some version of her lips on his body, bringing him the pleasure that only she knew how to pull from him. Rey smirked and then practically dove back in. She licked a hot stripe up his cock before covering him again with her mouth, sucking again as she pulled him deeper into her. After just a few minutes of repeated motions, Ben was practically whining underneath her, his body squirming every few seconds while he was still sound asleep. From the noises he was making, Rey knew he was getting close. She moved one hand to cup at his balls and massage them as she slid down his length again. When she was practically at the base, his short hair tickling her nose, she felt Ben twitch beneath her. She squeezed at his balls just barely, and just a second later he was cumming down her throat with a loud moan. Rey slowly tried to breathe in, her eyes burning as she waited for Ben to finish before she pulled off with a pop, making sure to get every last drop. She brought a hand up to her mouth to wipe away some drool that had slid out, startled by a breathy curse coming from Ben.

“Fuuuucck.” Ben moaned, his hands coming up to scrub at his face. Rey just giggled, smiling up at Ben with a sense of accomplishment on her face. “Well that’s one way to wake up in the morning.” he mused.

“So I take it you enjoyed that, baby?” Rey asked

“Oh hell yes. That was fantastic, sweetheart.”

“When did you wake up?”

“Right as you squeezed my balls….” he said. “It’s an interesting feeling to wake up and be cumming at the same damn time.” Ben chuckled lightly, turning to his side and pressing his back against the back of the couch, motioning for Rey to join him. She climbed up beside him, throwing one leg over his before tilting her head up to kiss him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, languidly exploring each other’s mouths before Ben pulled away to look down at her again.

“Good morning” Rey grinned up at him

“Good morning to you, sweetheart” Ben grinned back. His hand moved from where it was resting on her hip, sliding down to press against her covered cunt, feeling the warmth against his hand. “I think I need to return the favor.” he mused, sliding his hand against her, applying a little extra pressure with his palm right where he knew her clit was beneath the fabric. Rey gasped at the pressure before nodding her agreement at Ben, pulling his mouth back to hers as she kissed him, a little more aggressively this time. Ben took this chance to slide his hand beneath the waistband of her thin cotton shorts, grinning smugly into the kiss when he discovered she wasn’t wearing any panties underneath. He was surprised to feel how wet she already was. “Mmm, already so wet for me, kitten? Someone must’ve really enjoyed my wake up call this morning.” Rey nodded as she bit her lip.

“You were so fucking hot Ben,” she gasped as his finger began to spread her wetness around before circling at her clit. “Panting and sighing beneath me, those soft little moans you made…..fuuuucckkk” she keened as he applied a little more pressure. Ben loved seeing her turned on like this and he loved knowing that she was like this because of him - because of the way she sucked him off while he slept. He knew it was too soon for him to be hard again, but he felt a stir and a small twitch in his cock. He slid one finger down, pressing into Rey’s heat. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another and bringing his thumb up to press at her clit. She mewled beneath him, gently grinding her hips down against the pressure of his hand. Ben looked down at her writhing beneath him, eyes pressed shut as her hands gripped at his hair, tugging gently. 

“Need more….please” she managed to whine out. Ben took that as his sign to add one last finger into her, her back arching and her cunt tightening around him as he slid them in to press against that spot deep inside her. After just a few sweeps against that spot paired with tight circles around her clit from his thumb, she was coming undone beneath him. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her as she fluttered around him, clenching and relaxing as he worked her through her release, only pulling away when she started to twitch at each pass over her sensitive clit. She sighed, relaxing back against the couch as her breathing evened out. Ben pulled his hand out from her shorts, pulling his fingers up to his mouth to taste her on his skin, Rey watching from hooded eyes as he licked every last drop of her off of him before pressing his mouth down into hers, the tastes of them mingling together as they lazily kissed. 

As much as they wanted to, they both knew they couldn’t stay like that, so they reluctantly got up and began to make their game plan for the day. They still had half of a tree branch in their yard, in addition to the giant hole and broken windows in the bedroom to deal with. They went upstairs to brush their teeth and dress for the day, putting on a pot of coffee before doing so, so it would be ready when they came back down. 

Their day consisted of phone calls, cleaning, and trips to the hardware store. Han and Leia had come over to help, bringing Luke to cut the tree limb into smaller pieces while Han and Ben worked on patching the roof. Neither of them were professional roofers by any means, but they were able to rig something together to hold until the insurance company could come and check the damage. Leia and Rey spent the afternoon inside, cleaning the remnants of the storm from the bedroom floor and helping the boys when they could. At one point, Leia even took the chainsaw over from Luke. She might’ve been smaller than him but she handled it like she had done so her whole life. By the end of the day, they had a solid pile of bonfire wood that would come in handy this fall, a not leaky roof over their head, and exhaustion in their bones. It took a couple more weeks before everything was back to normal, but before long, their roof was repaired and the house was back to normal. Ben hadn’t had any more morning wake up calls like he had gotten from Rey the morning after the storm. He knew that when the time was right, she’d indulge him again. Maybe one day he’d even indulge her. She hadn’t mentioned that she wanted to be on the receiving end when they had their first discussion, but Ben thought that he’d bring it up sometime, just to see if she had any interest or not.

A little further into the year, long after the storm had hit, Ben and Rey finally had a weekend off together. Between work, family, and friends, this was the first weekend where they didn’t have any other commitments or plans, just each other. Their Friday night started off as it usually does, with dinner after work and then home to watch a movie together on the couch. Rey found herself wrapped up in Ben’s arms, his hands idly running through her hair as she tried to focus on the movie. Rey was glad it was something she’d already seen, because the next thing she was aware of were Ben’s gentle kisses on her forehead telling her it was time for bed. They stumbled up the stairs together, leaning into each other as they made their way towards the bedroom, stripped, and climbed into the bed with each other - Ben’s arms opening as Rey returned to being nuzzled against his chest. 

The next morning when Rey awoke, she and Ben were on opposite sides of the bed. Not uncommon, considering how they both slept. Rey stretched, feeling her muscles tensing and relaxing across her whole body before she climbed out of the bed and wandered into the bathroom. She peed, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back into her usual buns, heading back into the bedroom to slip into her favorite worn leggings and one of Ben’s old t-shirts. As she padded over to her side of the bed, admiring Ben’s peaceful face, she noticed the obvious tent underneath the sheets and just between his thighs. Rey’s mind flashed back to their conversation in the tub a few weeks ago, and then to the next morning when she had woken Ben with her mouth. 

Rey gently climbed back into the bed, pulling the thin sheets down to reveal Ben’s naked body sprawled against the mattress. She slid across the bed, preparing to take him into her mouth again. She placed her hands on his thighs and started to mouth at his cock, bringing it to full attention before she moved on to the next part of her plan. Her hand slid down her bare torso, slipping beneath the waistband of her panties as her fingers grazed over her clit. Without Ben awake to do this part, she wanted to make sure she was fully ready for him. Rey started to rub small circles around the bundle of nerves as she gasped quietly at the pleasure. She then slid her fingers further, slipping two inside of her as she slowly pumped them in and out. She felt the familiar warmth in her tummy as she worked herself open for Ben. When she was confident that she was ready, Rey lifted a leg over his torso to straddle him, her hands coming to rest on his chest as she positioned herself over his length. She reached one hand down and slowly guided Ben inside of her, gasping as she sank down on him. When he was fully seated inside of her, she watched as his eyebrows pulled together, a quiet sigh escaping his mouth. Rey took a minute to adjust to his size, and then placed her hands back onto Ben’s chest to steady herself as she slowly lifted herself up and down. She began to gently ride him, her breath coming in short pants as he moved in and out of her. She felt herself already coming close to her climax, the quiet noises and pants Ben was making beneath her only spurring her on. He started to stir just slightly, so Rey slowed her movements, leaning down to press her lips against his ears. She placed a gentle kiss against one ear before whispering.

“Shhhh...sleep, love.” She murmured against his ear, stilling her movements as he calmed beneath her. She continued to place gentle kisses against his ears, moving across his cheeks, his lips, and then one to the tip of his nose. When he was sleeping peacefully again beneath her, she started to slowly slide up and down his length again, feeling the warmth building in her belly and her thighs.

She moved one hand down again to slide against her clit, feeling her wetness spread from her entrance to the small bundle of nerves. After just a few swipes, Rey felt her orgasm wash over her. She continued to move above Ben, working herself through her release. The hand on his chest moving up and down just a little more than before as his breathing quickened. When the last traces of her orgasm had left her body, she used her thumbs to swipe over Ben’s nipples as she quickened her pace above him. His brows furrowed, he was moaning underneath her as she worked his sleeping body. Before long, his head was tilted back as a low groan escaped his lips, his whole body tensing as he came inside of Rey. She gasped at the feeling of his warm release inside of her, overwhelmed at a surge of arousal through her body knowing that she had brought him to his orgasm while he was still sound asleep. Once she knew that he was finished, his cock stilling inside of her, she leaned her body down again to press against his chest, bringing her lips to meet his.

“Ben.” she whispered into his ear, placing more kisses along his jawline. “Beeennn…” Rey brought her hands up to card through his hair, gently scratching against his scalp. She continued gently rousing him until he was blinking sleepily beneath her. 

Ben wasn’t quite sure what to make of the moment. He had just been having a dream, one that involved him, Rey, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. As he slowly woke up, he felt a weight on top of his chest and heard Rey’s quiet whispers in his ears. He felt so relaxed, like he had to have been still dreaming. He had to have been dreaming, how else would that explain Rey still on top of him, the feeling of her warmth around his cock. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, his body taking a moment to catch up and realize what was happening. When he realized, he gasped, his hands coming up to cup both sides of Rey’s face.

“Rey…..” he looked up at her, a grin resting on her face. “Did you…..did we….?” he asked. She nodded above him, biting her lip as she gently circled her hips on top of him, another quiet moan escaping his mouth, head thrown back against the pillows. “Fuuuuccckkkk…..Rey’s that’s so fucking hot” Ben pulled her face down to meet his, meeting her lips as he pressed them against his own. He continued to kiss her, his cock softening inside of her as their mouths slid against each other. Ben gently rolled them to the side, slipping out of her as he adjusted their bodies against each other. He continued to place light kisses all around her face and neck, enjoying the feel of her body against his. “Thank you.” he said quietly, pressing his forehead against hers.

“For what?” Rey looked up at him curiously.

“For this. For indulging me.” 

“Ben, you don’t have to thank me for that.” she laughed. “I’m happy to try new things with you.”

“I know. I love you. I don’t know how I ever got so lucky to find you.” 

“I know. I’m a catch.” Rey smirked beside him and Ben’s body shook with laughter at her quip. He used his arms to pull her closer to his body, wrapping her up in them. 

“That you are, sweetheart. That you are.” Ben’s hand slid down Rey’s body, coming to rest over the swell of her ass and gently squeezing. “I hope you’re comfortable, because I’m not letting you leave this bed any time soon.” he growled. “It’s time for breakfast and my favorite Rey is on the menu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my attempt at some self indulgent sleepy porn! If so, I'd love a kudos or a comment if you're so inclined! If there's anything I should have tagged that isn't currently tagged, please let me know and I will gladly do so. If you want to see me rambling about Star Wars or hear first about any upcoming fics, you can find me on Twitter at @kylorella :) thanks for reading!


End file.
